


Wood

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis wakes up in a good mood.





	Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s having an amazing dream about fucking a mermaid version of Prompto in a warm lagoon out in the middle of nowhere. Even though Prompto’s all scales from the waist down, he still has an amazing ass, and the details of the dream are fuzzy, but somehow, Noctis has bottomed out inside him. Prompto is strewn across the sand on his stomach, moaning and squirming as Noctis pounds into him over and over. Noctis doesn’t know how long they’ve been at it, but it sort of feels like forever, and he hopes that’s how long he lasts.

Except there’s light streaming in through the cheap motel curtains, and Noctis’ dream is slipping through his fingers. He tries to hold onto it, because it feels _so good_, and he might be close to coming. He’s not inside Prompto anymore, but rutting against Prompto’s soft thigh. Prompto’s shed all his scales and just become human again, but he’s still just as hot. Noctis still desperately wants to come all over him. He’s lying on his back, Noctis next to him and grinding against his side. He noses at Noctis’ face and murmurs, “Noct...”

Being directly addressed shatters what little semblance of the dream he still had left. Noctis is awake, delirious and groggy, painfully hard and wedged up against Prompto’s pajama bottoms. It takes him a few seconds to gather the wherewithal to mumble, “Sorry.”

Prompto whispers, “S’okay. I dig it.” He even lifts up the blanket, so Noctis can see that his pajamas are tented. Grinning, Noctis presses a sloppy kiss against his cheek, but Prompto turns away.

He hisses, “Hey, not here—Iggy and Gladio are still sleeping.”

Noctis keeps his voice just as low but says, “You know you can start without me, right? If I’m asleep, and you wanna go...”

“Dude, they’re _right there_...”

It’s a fair point, but Noctis is just way too horny to care. He can still vividly remember being buried in Prompto’s scaly ass, and it felt way too amazing to pass up. He reaches out to thumb Prompto’s cheek and turn Prompto towards him, sucking him into a long, languid kiss full of plenty of tongue. He doesn’t care that Prompto has morning breath. He nips at Prompto’s bottom lip and shifts on top of him, mounting him beneath the blankets. Prompto actually whimpers in distress, a noise that goes straight to Noctis’ cock. Noctis cuts it off with a bruising kiss, then whispers, “Be really quiet, okay?”

Flushed and bleary-eyed, Prompto nods. Ignis’ sleep-ridden voice cuts in, “You’re already not quiet enough.”

Prompto’s blush intensifies. Noctis mirrors it. He didn’t _actually_ want to get caught—he’s just a slave to hormones at the moment. 

He spares Prompto another quick kiss, then tugs Prompto out of bed by the hand and drags him to the washroom.


End file.
